The (Kind Of) Fake Love Confession
by RhiannaC
Summary: Steve's BAHMLounge fic he wanted. Written by Rhianna


Written By Rhianna

When Steve walked into his home, he was tackled to the floor. A large man sat on his stomach.

"Steve!" he bellowed, "I've got a prank!"

"Tyson," Steve choked, "get off of me I can't breathe.

Tyson chuckled heartily.

"Oh no, not yet. First you have to agree to participate."

"I don't even know what we're doing!" Steve complained.

"Don't make me get Burt in here too." Threatened Tyson.

"Okay, okay!" Steve spluttered, "Just get off!"

Tyson stood up and Steve gasped for air. He sat on the floor, out of breath.

"So," He sighed," What is it that I have to do?"

"Doesn't matter right now. Just help me set up." Tyson ordered hurriedly.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! You just nearly crushed my ribs in order to-"

Steve's shouting was interrupted as Tyson placed his finger onto Steve's lips. Steve slapped Tyson's hand away and huffed.

"Shh, just help me out dude." Tyson whispered.

Steve rolled his eyes and followed Tyson down the hall into his roommate Zach's room. The two men walked through the dirt clothes that cluttered the floor.

"Help me set up cameras." Ordered Tyson.

Steve complied, as he didn't want to be sat on again. He carefully set up cameras in each corner of the room. He took a step back and admired his work.

"Is that good enough?"

Tyson nodded. Then he tensed up as he heard the front door open.

"Shit!" He hissed.

Tyson grabbed Steve by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Okay Steve, when Zach is alone in his room, you're gonna confess your undying love for him."

"Wait what? You want me to go be gay for Zach?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, now we have to get out!" Tyson grunted as he pushed Steve out the door.

The two men rushed out of the messy room and into their own. Steve peeked out of his doorway and saw Zach and Burt enter the house, laughing.

"Man, those were some good tacos." Burt laughed, stifling a burp.

"Yea they were." Zach commented, holding his full stomach.

Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Those bastards got tacos without me." He whispered to himself.

Burt walked over to the living room and plopped down on a nearby couch. He kicked his feet up onto a coffee table and switched on the tv. Meanwhile, Steve watched as Zach lazily into his room.

"I guess now's my chance." Steve mumbled.

He took a deep breath and walked towards Zach's room. Steve gathered his courage and gently knocked on the door.

"Zach?" He called out.

A muffled voice came from inside the room.

"Yea?"

Steve took that as an invitation in and walked into the disorderly room, closing the door behind him. Inside, he found Zach laying on his bed, with one arm behind his head. The other was holding his phone, which he mindlessly scrolled through. Steve cleared his throat to get his attention.

"What do you need?" Zach asked, not once looking up from his phone.

"Can you please pay attention to me? This is actually serious."

Zach sighed and placed his phone face down on his stomach. He then looked up at Steve.

"Look, I don't know how to say on this, and I really should've said it sooner, but I was always scared of what you might say. So, what I'm trying to get at is that I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. And I don't expect you to feel the same, I just really had to get that out. I hope you don't think differently about me."

Steve dramatically turned and began to walk towards the door, snickering,

"Wait!" Zach shouted, getting up off the bed.

He grabbed Steve's wrist and yanked him towards him and they both tumbled onto the bed. Zach landed on top of Steve, who kept trying to wiggle out from under the other man, but Zach held him in place.

"Steve," Zach whispered, not looking him in the eye, "I never knew you felt that way about me. I wish you told me sooner, maybe things would've been different now."

Steve felt his face burn as a blush crept across it.

"That doesn't really matter now, does it? You're married."

"Halei doesn't need to know about this." Zach whispered seductively as he brushed his lips past Steve's.

This was the moment that Tyson decided to walk in, with Burt at his side, holding a camera.

"Bro, I pranked you so ba- what the hell?" Tyson shouted.

Burt burst out into laughter when he saw the position Steve and Zach were in.

"Oh my god, this is so great." He guffawed.

Zach got off of Steve. His face was red from embarrassment. He turned angrily towards Steve.

"I can't you would do this to me. Get out."

Zach turned to the rest of the men.

"All of you!" Zach roared, "Take your stupid cameras and get out!"

Tyson walked around the room and collected the small cameras that Steve had placed earlier. Then he, Steve, and Burt filed out of the room. In the hallway, the three boys stood together, shocked.

"I didn't think he would reciprocate. It was just supposed to be a joke." Murmured Tyson.

"What I think," Burt commented, "is that you guys hurt his feelings. Steve, you should go talk to him!"

"No way! Did you see him? He'll bite my head off." Steve responded.

"Just trust me" Burt insisted.

"Yea but I really don't, is the thing that's crazy about that."

"I think you should go too." Tyson encouraged.

"Oh my god, fine. But if I die, it's on your consciences." Steve groaned.

He reluctantly walked over to Zach's room and rapped on the door.

"Zach, it's me."

"Go away asshole!" Zach spat.

"Zach, please, I just want to apologize."

A moment of silence passed. Then the door clicked and Zach miraculously opened it.

"I swear to god, if this a part two to your prank or something, I'll knock your lights out."

"It isn't." Promised Steve as he walked through the door.

Zach closed it behind him and sat on his bed. Steve sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry man. It was just a prank, we didn't expect you to actually like me. Just like…" Steve's voice trailed into silence.

"Just like what?" Zach inquired.

Steve gulped.

"Just like I didn't expect to actually like the kiss." Steve murmured, his voice barely audible.

"You're fucking with me again." Zach snapped.

"But I'm not!" Insisted Steve.

"Just get out, Steve"

Steve pulled Zach by his shirt towards him, forcing their lips into each other. Steve kissed deeply, to prove his point, before pulling away.

"Do you believe me now?"

Zach didn't respond. He just sat on his bed, wide eyed.

"Hey, you okay?"

Zach snapped out of it.

"Yea, yea, just...shocked."

Steve smiled sweetly.

"Don't be."

This time, Zach was the one who pulled Steve in for a kiss. This wasn't a sweet peck like the kiss Steve gave, this one was aggressive and passionate. Soon, Steven was pressed to the bed, with Zach licking into his mouth. Steve moaned into the kiss as he felt Zach grind down onto him.

Zach rubbed Steve's thigh up and down and squeezed his ass while kissing his neck.

Steven moaned so loud that Burt can hear it outside the door where him and Tyson were pressed against the wall, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Dude, I for sure heard a moan." Burt stated.

Tyson gave disgusted face and step away from the wall.

"Gross, I don't want to hear my brother banging Steve."

He walked into his room across the hall and shut the door.

"And then there was one." Grinned Burt as he stayed in his spot against the wall.

Meanwhile, inside Zach's room, the two men were going at it. They had both removed their shirts and were making out passionately, only breaking for breath. At one point, Zach had his hands so far down Steve's pants, that Steve just ditched the article of clothing. A sizable bulge pressed against his straining briefs. Zach grinned devilishly.

"Thats mine." He growled.

Zach pulled down Steve's briefs and an erection sprang up. Immediately, Zach saved it from the cool air by putting the member into his feverish mouth. Steve let out a groan and arched his back. Zach lapped at the head and gently squeezed Steve's balls as he did so. He licked up and down the shaft, just trying to get a taste of Steve. Steve thrust up into Zach's mouth and forced his cock down Zach's throat. Zach gagged a bit at this motion as the dick tickled the back of his throat. He kept his lunch down and kept swallowing Steve's dick down, until he couldn't go any further. Steve moaned in pleasure and Zach felt him shudder as he neared his climax. Zach could feel the precum leaking from Steve and quickened his pace. His head bobbed and every so often he would catch a glimpse of Steve's beautiful face. Steve's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open, taking in heavy breaths. Soon Steve came and it shot into the back of Zach's throat. Zach had to pull away from Steve in order to catch his breath. He swallowed the salty cum that coated his throat and gasped for air. Steve let out a shaky breath and smiled at Zach. He then crawled over to Zach and tugged at his pants.

"Take them off, it's my turn to make you feel good." Steve ordered.

Zach followed his command and removed both his pants and boxers. He was already hard from hearing all the noises of pleasure that Steve had made.

"Where's your lube?" Asked Steve.

"Steve, are we gonna…?"

Steve nodded.

"I trust you." He spoke softly.

Zach eagerly grabbed lube from the top drawer of his nightstand. Steve got on his back and spread his legs. Zach generously squirted lube onto his hand and spread it over Steve's asshole. Steve shuddered as the cool lubricant hit his asshole. Zach positioned himself and looked at Steve.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready." Replied Steve.

Zach slowly slid the tip into Steve and felt the muscles tighten around his stiff cock. He stayed still for a few minutes and gave Steve a few minutes to relax around him. Eventually Steve did and he pushed further in, until he was balls deep in the tall man. Steve felt full, and nearly whimpered from how warm he felt.

"Zach, please, you gotta move." He begged.

With that request, Zach pulled back, and began to thrust back in. Steve moaned loudly, not caring if his roommates heard. Zach went in and out, enjoying the feeling of his slick cock being warm inside Steve. Zach hit Steve's prostate and Steve cried out. Zach smirked and continued to aim for that spot. Each noise Steve made brought Zach closer to cumming. After quite a loud groan, Zach couldn't hold it in anymore. He released his load into Steve, who gasped as his insides filled with white. Zach groaned in pleasure as he relaxed against Steve's chest. He pulled out and lay on Steve, who had cum dripping from his asshole. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, and the only sound that filled the room was their panting. Finally, Steve spoke.

"Y'know, I think Burt has been outside the door this whole time."

Zach laughed.

"Do we really care?"

Steve laughed as well and sat up. Zach got up off of him and threw a pair of sweatpants on. He tossed Steve a pair, and he immediately put those on.

"You should probably go clean up. Y'know, shower of something." Zach suggested.

"Yea, yea I think I'll do that." Steve agreed.

He stepped out of Zach's room and walked past Burt, who looked positively traumatized

"Hey, Burt, that was such a good prank. Let me know if you guys want me to do anymore in the future." Steve laughed, and walked towards the bathroom.

 **A.N If Steve actually reads this I'll cry. Also I think I got carpal tunnel writing this because my wrist hurts really bad now. Sorry mom.**


End file.
